


Fueling Up

by Trammel



Series: Trust is a Verb [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it's nice when other people take care of him, Friendship, Gen, Science Bros, Tony can take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: Tony's not used to other people anticipating, or fulfilling, his needs. It's...nice.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark
Series: Trust is a Verb [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/322850
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: IronHulk





	Fueling Up

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Coffee/Tea" on the Bruce Banter and Tony Snark discord server.

Contrary to popular belief, Tony didn’t just survive on coffee and cheeseburgers. He did like to eat, and tried to balance out his burger binges with kale shakes, and lately he’d been eating a lot of vegetarian Indian dishes ordered or actually cooked in some cases by his new Science bro. He’d been traveling around the work since he was born, so he had no problem trying new food, and he had to admit the stuff Bruce made him was good.

That didn’t mean he was gonna give up cheeseburgers. Or coffee.

MMM, coffee. He could use another one right now. He and Bruce had been working in the lab for he didn’t know how long now.

“J? Fire up the coffee machine again,” he said without taking his eyes from his screens, his hands moving lightning fast over his virtual keyboard.

“If you look down at your worktable, I believe you will find a fresh mug in front of you,” J countered.

Huh? Tony dragged his tired eyes from his screens to see that Jarvis was right. There was a steaming mug of coffee sitting in front of him.

“How’d that happen?”

“Dr. Banner made it for you 3 minutes ago.”

Tony wasn’t surprised that he didn’t notice Bruce bringing him the coffee, if he’d been immersed in his work. He saw the other man was across the lab, staring at his own calculations.

Tony picked up the mug and took a sip. Perfect. Not just because all coffee was perfect, but because it was made just like he liked it. Wow.

That was… nice.

Tony took another sip. Bruce must have noticed he was being watched, because he raised his eyes to meet Tony’s. Tony lifted the mug.

“Thanks.”

Bruce smiled, then went back to his work.

“J, what time is it?” Tony tried to speak more softly, so Bruce wouldn’t hear him.

“8.45 pm, Sir.”

“Oh. We didn’t eat dinner, right?”

“Not that I am aware. Shall I order something?”

“Yeah. Get the works from Banner’s favorite Indian place. The one we had last time.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony took another sip of his coffee, and it seemed to warm more than his stomach.


End file.
